Gray Hollister
'Gray Evan Hollister '''is Heilvania's personal blacksmith as well as the creator of both Zachariah and Queen's Gambit as well as the crafter behind most of Heilvania's armaments such as the guard's armor and most of Heilvania's weapon systems. Gray is a single father of a daughter named Destiny and one of Jack's most trusted citizens. Appearance Gray is a tall person, around 6'7", with dark tanned skin and black shaggy hair, he has a full black beard and red eyes, he has sharp white teeth that seem extra shiny and sharp whenever he smiles. He is seemingly decently muscular and wears a white form-fitting t-shirt and black jeans with heavy black boots and black fingerless gloves, he also tends to wear a brown apron over top. Personality Gray always seems to be happy, he seems to be the most smiley worker in the entire kingdom, he always smiles as he works and tends to crack jokes. He revels in the fact that he can create just powerful tools and weapons for royalty. He is also a loving father and tends to mention his daughter whenever working and always asks people to set up playdates for his daughter and other children. He only gets angry whenever someone insults his daughter or his work. Appearances (Book) * The Story of Gray Hollister ** Chapter 1 Appearances (Show) ''N/A Biography Gray Evan Hollister was a blacksmith in the late 1400s and early 1500s, his wife Emily got pregnant in late 1508 and during one of his smithing sessions he was killed by a disgruntled customer and left for dead in his forge before his wife and daughter were also brutally slaughtered. This seemed to be the end for Gray but he later woke up in Heilvania and was given a proposition by Satan and Death to become Heilvania's personal blacksmith. He accepted on the conditions that he can raise his daughter and be with his wife, the two agreed, and Gray continued to work for many years, after so many years he started to gain many demon qualities and continued his work. On occasion asking Satan and Death for an update on their deal and would usually get a beating and his time set back. When Blackjack and TinySatan became the king and queen, Gray went to them and they granted his wish, allowing Emily and Destiny to live with him. Emily quickly left him for not letting it happen sooner and tried to take Destiny with her, but Gray wouldn't let it happen, royalty siding with Gray and causing Gray and Emily to split up and Gray having Destiny to himself. Throughout the years, Gray would craft many items, including the Guardian Armor, Raphael, Zachariah, Queen's Gambit, and The Wings of Heaven. He would also help craft BOB's Replacement Chassis, Last Whisper, Cutting Edge, The Ashen Cutter, and many other things. He also helped Snowflake and Georgia decode the ancient Heilvanian scripture in a cave that informs them of the six keys needed to defeat Gothic. Abilities & Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Demon Physiology: '''As a demon, he is resistant to fire, has skin that is naturally resistant to most weapons, has wings that can make his fly and has an extremely sharp tail that can impale most objects. * '''Multilingual: '''Gray is shown to know both English, Heilvanian and Ancient Hellvanian. Paraphernalia * '''Smithing Tools: '''Gray has a multitude of smithing tools in his possession that can help him craft the many things he creates * '''Guardian Armor: '''A strong angelic armor created by Gray that is resistant to most pierces and slashes and is used by Heilvanian Guards. * '''Blood Pact: '''A special longsword created by Gray for Edward to help master his blood magic, being a blood conduit * '''Raphael: '''A large cross-shaped arsenal created by Gray for Blackjack, containing multiple guns, explosives, and lasers. * '''Zachariah: '''A specially designed knight's sword created by Gray for Blackjack, a dormant sword that becomes awakened when it tastes it's user's blood. * '''Queen's Gambit: '''Two specially designed longswords that are made of holy energy that can be expelled by the user. * '''The Wings of Heaven: '''A backpack designed for Edward that can extend into full wings to help the user fly. * '''Ashen Cutter: '''A specially designed Sickle made for Snowflake which is made from a lightweight material that can turn into a shadow and can be easily transported via the handle, made to last a long time. * '''Last Whisper: '''A specially designed sniper rifle made for Echo has a built-in silencer, a variable zoom scope and fires bullets made from shadow energy. * '''Cutting Edge: '''A specially designed Katana made for Ronin, created from a special titanium alloy made to be lightweight and slice through any material. Weaknesses * '''Demon Physiology: '''As a demon he is weak to Devil's Traps, Iron, Holy Water and can't pass Rock Salt. Trivia * The name Gray originated as an English name. The name Gray is most often used as a boy name or male name. In English, the name Gray means - gray-haired of the son of the gray-haired * The name Evan is most often used as a boy name or male name. In Celtic, the name Evan means - Young fighter * Hollister means dweller at, or near the holly tree. * Gray is the first known demon to have once been human, as all other demons were either born demons or created by Satan * Gray's specialty seems to be swords as that is the weapon he is most often seen making and repairing whenever he appears. Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Heilvanian Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:V for Ventura Category:Universe 1